venkonviolencefandomcom-20200215-history
Saved Chat: Explanation of Fritz
Eyeless Jack: I don't even know wtf is going on with Xander or Ritz crackers or whatever Nicole: I don’t even know how to explain it Let me think Eyeless Jack: Like I said earlier. I think Xander can see what's going on, but I don't think he is doing it And for the record Nicole: ? Eyeless Jack: Ambrose knows that Xander or Ritz or whatever hurt you twice. Thats liable to already make him angry. Whatever happened made him even more angry. I don't know what you meant when you said he didn't love you, but I think you're wrong That's all I'll say on that Nicole: If ambrose and I share anything as siblings, it’s we seem to let our anger get the best of us Maybe I more than him in most scenarios Eyeless Jack: I don't think we can fairly judge him based on clouded judgement from pre contracted rage Nicole: Anyways From what I understand Eyeless Jack: If Ritz take like Xander than it's pretty safe to say Amb was pissed and jumped to conclusions like he does Talks* not take. Wtf Nicole: This thing appeared not long after Xander left Ambrose’s side, and it used to just mess with his head He hated it but it was manageable Holy shit I must be going mad I swear I heard someone yell my name As time went on, very slowly that thing got worse and worse Until one day xander was just Well, it wasn’t him Eyeless Jack: One sec. I want to say something really fast. Nicole: Ok Eyeless Jack: Please take it lightly. I don't mean it to be rude. I just want to open the perspective a sec before we continue If you want to deal with this yourself, that's fine. But I can't be hearing about how you got hurt because you went back to see him again. That hurts me a lot to hear. I can't stand to see you hurt yourself let alone get hurt by someone we both care about. If you bring it to my attention that he hurt you, I will be obliged to respond with how I feel Nicole: I'm aware Eyeless Jack: It's not that I don't want to know that you got hurt But I want you to know, if you tell me to stay out of it Then tell me he hurt you again I will be forced to act. I asked you before I talked to ambrose But if he almost kills you I won't hesitate to pick Ambrose up And bring him out there to find Ritz or whatever his name is I won't bring him to you Nicole: Fritz, I know u like crackers but still Eyeless Jack: Or near you Nicole: Fritz is a name that is from an old nickname of mine that isn’t used anymore Fritz is actually the ending I’m not giving the full name cuz it’s stupid But it also means like Eyeless Jack: I don't respect an asshole who hurts my friends by taking over my other friends Nicole: Broken/chaos/unstable or some shit I don’t remember right Eyeless Jack: So Nicole: Either way Eyeless Jack: He is Ritz to me At least Nicole: This thing and Xander battle for control over his body Eyeless Jack: When we are talking Nicole: And because xander is not mentally strong, Fritz is winning Xander is able to regain control tho when fritz gets too comfortable and too sure of himself Eyeless Jack: There is a reason I told you to get holy water And told everyone to make it I'm almost positive Now that I've heard more That Ritz is not only a daemon, whatever that means to Amb. But also, he is afflicted Nicole: Fritz mimics xander Eyeless Jack: I think we didn't get to him in time when he was first afflicted. Remember that? Nicole: He learned his personality Which is ruining his image Eyeless Jack: Yes but Remember the clones? Nicole: Yes Eyeless Jack: Affliction is in its own right, how clones are created Nicole: But fritz and x r entirely different beings??? Eyeless Jack: Not entirely X is The Manys attempt at making Xander Nicole: Y did they want him Eyeless Jack: Ritz is The Affliction doing it's own work And Eonte may have gotten stronger over Terri due to affliction. If yo remember that one random time eonte suddenly overpowered Terri after being beat down finally Nicole: The only known clones r me, Xander and jareck I wonder is jareck was just a test run *if Eyeless Jack: But. He tried too early and Terri beat him into an unwinnable form The affliction is working with the possession. I think Ritz still is weak. But He waitied longer than Eonte did And Now he has the full affliction on his side. Which also could explain why The Many are so frequent around y'all. The Collectors are looking to Collect him. Just imagine a clone whos host body is the subject it was based off of. Nicole: Y do they want xander Eyeless Jack: Well I'm not well versed in the politics of Him But, I'd prolly be clomg lookalikes to build an army who can take over the world in less than a day by simply replacing the person inside the body with the clone Ritz, rn is one of a kind. He's managed to take over Xanders body And he's a byproduct of affliction. If the Collectors collect him. They could most likely duplicate whatever he is And then insert those into anyone via affliction And use the affliction to build them Since most of them are non combatants They would never have to fight. Nicole: So they want xander for fighting Eyeless Jack: They would just walk around, do what they do, observe, collect, repeat, and multiply the clones No They want Fritz Fritz is the one who is winning the fight rn Xanders body simply holds Fritz Easiest way to collect Fritz, is to collect Xander Nicole: And when fritz completely takes over? Who’s next? How do we know Eyeless Jack: Simply put If Fritz gets collected Or gets Xanders body collected We would never know, until it hit us And I'm pretty sure that's why Ambrose is trying to find a way to kill Him Nicole: I’ll have to work faster to save xander then Eyeless Jack: Because inevitably, they will either get Xander with Fritz, or they will find another similar subject to try Nicole: And make fritz into nothing Eyeless Jack: Holy water Nicole: Yes Eyeless Jack: Smother him with a blanket, don't kill him, but secure him He needs to be kept warm And Basically needs to bathe in the water forcefully Nicole: Looks like I’m going xander hunting then Eyeless Jack: I don't care if you have to find a hot tub and find a way to bless it Get him submerged At least once Prefablly more And nikki Be careful for the love of god Also If there is an after this Or a time in between You'll need to talk to him. And yes. I mean that him. Nicole: wait wait Him???? Eyeless Jack: No He who is a big dickhead sometimes, but still scares us him Nicole: Ambrose? Eyeless Jack: Yes. I have to go to bed now I've gotta work tomorrow Nicole: Okay Category:Saved Chat